


Kintsugi

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Gang Rape, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, problematic recovery, transphobic characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Japanese translation of kintsugi means "golden joinery" or "to patch with gold". Nyx Ulric finds himself in the worst situation he could have ever imagined, broken down by men who hate him for everything he is. Where he has no hope for recovery, his enemy finds his shattered pieces and puts him back together again, though it isn't exactly what he needs.AU in which General Glauca has only ever been with the Empire, and the Glaive is led by Captain Luche Lazarus.





	1. Assault

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like tagging with "Trans Male Character" but I want people to be aware that this fic starts with the rape of a trans man. I want to make sure people know what they're getting into with this fic. There's mind breaking and assault and it's awful. What the characters say and do are a product of their own, and do not relate to how I think. They are not me.
> 
> You've been warned.

It was a stupid mistake. It was always the stupid mistakes that got him. Whenever he got a scar, it was because of a stupid mistake.

This mistake was probably one of the worst.

“Springy motherfucker.”

Clever. He’d never heard that one before. Oh yes, very creative. When he didn’t cringe, the soldier smashed an elbow into the side of his head, making him stumble. Nothing he hadn’t dealt with before. He’d handled worse his whole life. So he was prisoner now. So what? He’d been captured before. All he had to do was remain silent, and they’d make it okay in the end. They’d get bored and he could get away. Same as always.

“You’ve killed so many of us and all you fucking do is laugh. You laugh about fucking slaughtering us, you fucker. Is this a game to you? Your weak little magic tricks make this all a joke? Huh? You guys aren’t shit. You will never be shit.”

Yeah, sure. Nyx coughed faintly, spitting up a bit of phlegm. They always thought they were right. They always thought they were right. It didn’t matter who he was fighting. They always thought they knew better.

Yanking his arms up high behind his back, they shoved Nyx down the ship hallway. The whole battle had been a shitstorm, way more Nifs than Glaive, and they had managed to hold their own pretty well. Many of the Nifs had been new, unknowing of the magic that the Glaive used, and they had used that to their advantage. Unfortunately, the Nifs had numbers on their side, and they had used that too. The Glaives had been forced to retreat, but Nyx…

Nyx had never been able to leave people behind, and they had used that against him. In the mess, they’d tricked him, injured a Glaive so he had to go back for them, and the Nifs had used that time to grab him. Why they wanted him as a prisoner, he had no idea.

Probably for nothing good.

“Get in there,” the soldier snarled, shoving him through a doorway into a cold, metal room. “So sick of you. Their…hero. What a joke. You’re no hero. You won’t be able to save your people. You’ll fall, just like the rest of them.”

“Oh I know that,” Nyx laughed, turning to face them. “But if I manage to drag enough of you fucks down in the meantime, then it was a time well spent. You sure make it easy for me.”

“That attitude of yours is going to get you into a load of trouble here, asshole. So I dare you, try again. Show me a little respect,” the soldier growled, taking a supposedly threatening step forward. “Call me sir.”

“Go fuck yourself. Sir.”

It was a breaking point. And it was stupid. If Nyx had managed to keep his mouth shut, he would be okay. But he didn’t. He just had to open his mouth and give attitude. Captain Lazarus always said that his smart ass remarks were more likely to hurt him more than anything the enemy could have possibly thrown at them. Maybe he was right. Maybe he didn’t think it would lead to that point.

Whatever it was, whatever the intention, Nyx fucked himself over.

The soldier stormed forward, faster than Nyx expected, but he braced himself, figuring he could get a good drop on the asshole, even with his hands chained behind his back. Except the soldier whipped out an asp, which gave him the benefit of range. And it was a lot smaller room than he thought it was. And maybe bumping into the wall surprised him a little. Maybe he was still tired from that battle. He didn’t know. A lot of shit built up and he was at a huge disadvantage. Maybe he should have been more careful.

Too late.

The asp cracked against the side of his skull hard enough to make the taste of copper hit his tongue, making him stumble with a broken gasp. He could vaguely hear the soldier make some kind of snotty remark, but then the ask was back, hitting his shoulder, knocking him lower. Again, on his back, beating him down, making him crumple down in pain. Asps hurt far too much to be fair, but he could handle it. He’d handled far worse over the years. Learning to survive torture was part of being a Glaive. There was the expectation that you would be caught, and he had been caught far too many times already.

He was fairly sure he blacked out a little. That strike to the skull did a lot more damage than he would have cared to admit, and when he finally came to, he was half slumped against the wall, his vision swimming, every sound heavy and thick in his ears. Blunt force trauma, probably a concussion. Not the worst he’d had.

“You can continue to act like a little shit all you want. But I’m going to make you work for it. I’m going to teach you a fucking lesson, you little shit.”

Fair enough. Nyx could understand that. But then he saw the knife, and it made him gasp out a complaint, trying to get his eyes to focus, to let him fight back. He waited for the sharp pain of metal sliding into his gut. But no, he felt the metal skate along his skin, cold and stark until it was jerked away, cold air brushing over his skin in a shock. Apparently the sound of clothes getting cut off was enough to attract more soldiers, more blank, helmeted faces coming into the room to watch the Glaive be ripped apart.

He couldn’t let that happen. Years of fighting it, years of knowing that it would happen if he let anyone know…years of taking showers separately, of packing, of so much suffering and binding and surgery and shot after shot.

“No,” he gasped, the word sounding heavy on his tongue as he tried to thrash, only to earn a strike across the face. “No!” He wouldn’t beg, he refused to, but the need to beg was there. He could feel it, feel that he wanted to and he was scared. God, he was scared. He’d always wondered when it would happen. In the world, there was always the inevitable.

He felt the knife cut through his belt, hands jerking at fabric to expose, and his pack fell away, thudding horribly against the floor. And then there was the silence. That goddamn silence right after as they stared. As they fucking stared at him, at his exposed body and at something they hadn’t expected to see. It was something private, something he had never wanted people to see until he felt centered enough. And it was exposed, ripped away from him, shown to the world and to his enemy like it was something they never belonged to him.

“It’s a woman,” one of the soldiers scoffed, sneering behind his helmet like he was disgusting. “Fuckin’ pretending to be a man.”

“No no, it’s a man,” the soldier with the knife laughed. “A man with a goddamn pussy.” He snorted, shoving his knife back into the sheath. “I was just going to fuck him up with my asp. But now I think I’m going to actually have a piece of that.”

God, please no. He’d never wanted anything like this to happen, and it put him in a mindset where he couldn’t breathe. He felt a hand on his thigh and he snapped, screaming out his rage and terror into the small room. It echoed horribly, and even worse, they laughed at him for it. They outright laughed at his struggle, at how he tried to throw himself forward, only to be shoved back. He was an animal, captured, trapped in a small room with hunters.

A fist cracked across his cheek, stunning him enough for them to shove him to the ground, swarming him. He kicked and fought as best as he could, but when he tried to kick out, they just caught his legs and held him still. With his arms tied behind his back, all he could do was wriggle and buck until hands clamped on his hips, holding him still.

It burned like fire. It hurt more than he’d ever imagined it would, and it was rough and sharp, like knives inside of him. He wanted to scream, but there was a gauntlet hooked in his jaw, holding him open to take another one. It was the violence, the taking that undoubtedly excited them, and all they wanted was to take. They took and took from him, their hands rough, their groans even more so. Whenever he tried to fight, there was always a fist, a boot putting him back down. A boot slammed down on his gut and made him vomit around his mouthful. They found that so fucking funny.

Nothing was safe. No part of him was free from their groping hands, squeezing and gripping so hard to hold him still. They took his mouth, his cunt, even his ass. Nothing was left untouched, broken and tore at, treated like a toy paired with laughter, so much laughter. He felt like sludge, filled up to the brim with bitter, salty, fluid in his mouth, smearing down his legs, and blood. He knew there was blood. It burned so hot.

“Roll it over. I want to have another go with the-”

“What in the world is going on here?” A deep, synthesized voice rumbled through the small room, startling and new. “What are you doing?”

“We caught a Glaive, sir. We were making an example of it.”

“It? What do you…mean?” The voice drew closer, and there was a sharp exhale. “What have you done to this man?”

Stupid question. It was obvious. There was no confusing what had been done. What had been done to him. The suffering he was feeling.

“He’s caused so much loss in our ranks. We were just giving some back.” How was a clean death comparable to this? How could any of it match? “Do you want to have a go, General?”

Horror rushed through Nyx. They had started to slow down, to get tired, not quite so ravenous with his body. If they added in a new male, someone new to have at him and take him…

“Get the fuck away from the poor boy,” the general snarled, boot steps heavy through the room, a slide and grunt heard. “All of you, leave now lest I see fit to end every single one of you!”

“What’s your problem?”

Then there was a crunch, and heavy silence. “How dare the lot of you do this. How dare you! Get out of my sight! Get out!” That final snap pushed the soldiers into scrambling up and away, leaving Nyx left on the floor.

And he couldn’t move. All he could do was lay there, breathing, choking and gagging up old vomit and semen and maybe even a little blood. Everything ached. He felt like every inch of him was bruised, throbbing with pain, burning with fire. He had no idea it would ever feel that bad, but there it was. He’d been ripped apart for their entertainment, thrown aside like a toy. How cruel. How horrible.

When a hand touched his hair, it was a shock. The touch was gentle, soft, cautious, like he really was an animal. It startled him, making him hiss sharply through bruised lips as he tried to twitch away, tried to find a way to crawl away and curl up and heal from all that had happened.

“Hush, boy,” the voice came out like a hum, the touch returning, pushing through his matted hair, stroking through dried fluids like one would pet a dog. “No one will hurt you anymore.”

What a joke. He was already really hurt. What did it matter if more happened? He was ruined. Completely ruined.

“Come here. I’ve got you now. You are safe.”

That only made him wriggle more, gasping louder in panic as he arched and thrashed like a goddamn worm, legs heavy and trying to kick again. It was pathetic. It did nothing to stop the general from bundling him up against his chest, holding him like a child as he carried him from that room. Nyx wished he could see, but his head was still swimming, fluids smeared in his eyes, so much destruction and disconnect. He had no idea where he was going, where he was being taken. He supposed he had no way to fight about it if it was something horrible.

There was some uncomfortable shifting, then the sound of rushing water. Water. God, he was so thirsty.

“Hang on, boy. I’ll take care of you,” the strange general murmured to him, grabbing a towel and draping it over the edge of the tub they were apparently by, helping Nyx down to lightly sit on the edge. “Does that hurt?”

Everything hurt.

The general sighed, gently pulling the torn remains of his clothes from him until he was completely bare. Satisfied, he helped Nyx turn and dip his feet in the water, let him feel the warmth seeping up.

“I’m going to clean you,” the general finally told him, stroking a hand through his hair. “I will have to touch you between your legs, to see how damaged you are.”

“Get it out,” Nyx rasped suddenly, his throat raw and abused. “Get it all out.”

“You will have to help me with that. When you are in the water, you will have to push hard.” Grasping Nyx gently, he helped him slide down into the tub as the water filled up around him. “Push your muscles to force out what is inside of you.”

“Wash it out. God, please, wash it out. Get it out of me,” Nyx said more frantically, hating that he could feel the panic bubbling up in him. “I want it all out. I-”

“That would only push it deeper inside of you, and we don’t want that. Breathe, boy. I cannot wash it out.” A heavy hand rested on the back of his neck, gripping slightly, and somehow, that made him pause, made him breathe.

Once the general was satisfied with the water, he turned off the tap and got to work with washing Nyx. He took his time, stroked a cloth gently over his body to wipe away sweat and semen and spit and so much else. It took time and careful work, but eventually, the fluids were cleaned from his eyes, allowing him to blink and refocus.

The general had taken him to what appeared to be a nondescript soldier’s room, with a small bed in the corner, very little furniture, and an open area bathroom in the corner. The bathtub was metal, stark and utilitarian, but what was most horrible was Nyx’s body.

He could see the bruises already forming on his skin through the cloudy water, the fingerprints. He could see the swirling muck and blood coming from between his legs. God, there was so much of it. He couldn’t…he just couldn’t…

“Get it out of me, I don’t care god please I don’t-” He started to choke, gasping and wheezing as he kicked out in the tub, as if he could get away from all of the semen inside of him. “Please!”

“Hush, boy. Breathe deep, just breathe.” Arms wrapped around Nyx’s shoulders, pulling him back against the general’s chest. It held him still, kept him in the water even as he screamed and thrashed. The general just held him still, just let him panic, let him let it out.

“Oh god,” Nyx finally sobbed, slumping back. “I can’t breathe, I can’t…”

“You can breathe. You are safe here, in my arms. I will keep you safe. They cannot touch you again. I won’t let them.”

“You can’t promise that,” Nyx wheezed, feeling that panic simmering under the surface. “You can’t. You-”

“I swear to you, as long as you are with me, I will not let them have you. I will protect you. You are safe. I have you. I have you.” The general pressed something rigid against the top of his head, holding him tighter. “You are protected.”

It was too much. Nyx felt his breath hiccupping in his chest before he started to wail. It was broken, horrible, a sound he hadn’t made since his family was murdered. It was desperation, broken trust and absolute terror, and he let it out in gut-wrenching sobs. He was a mess. He was an absolute mess and he couldn’t stop sobbing, couldn’t stop wailing and screaming.

And the general just held on, rocking them gently, cooing to him, whispering promises of safety. He didn’t tell him to stop crying; if anything, he encouraged it. It was a cathartic sort of healing, to let it out as loud as he wanted. He couldn’t scream before, so he screamed now. He screamed as much as he wanted.

When Nyx could finally breathe again, he was half twisted, clinging to the general’s arm as he sobbed into his bicep. It was a mess of tears and snot but the general just kept stroking his hair back, cooing softly, the sound strange and broken behind whatever was synthesizing his voice. He needed to know. Nyx twisted a little more, blinking through hazy tears to look at his supposed protector.

General Glauca.

Nyx had seen the general on the battlefield, seen his absolute ferocity. It was insane how strong the general was, stopping a speeding car with one hand, throwing the vehicle right back at their ranks. He hacked through the spine of a Behemoth without a care, shattered stone with a well aimed kick…he was a powerhouse that they never wanted to face on the battlefield.

It was a little surprising to see the general in something other than his gleaming armor, but he still wore something similar. It was like a Kevlar body suit, armored and tight fitting. It was a dull, silvery black, and over his head, he wore a slimmer, more minimal version of his usual helmet without the horns, but with the three slits in the front all the same. If anything, he was more intimidating so downdressed. Nyx had always equated part of the General’s bulk to his armor, but really, the man himself was quite large himself.

And he was babying him.

Nyx inhaled sharply, trying to wriggle weakly away from Glauca. He was his enemy, and he was right there and so big and-

“I will not hurt you, boy,” the general rumbled, rubbing a hand over Nyx’s back. “I am not so evil as to harm a man when he is at his most vulnerable. I meant what I said. You are safe with me.”

“Why?” The sound was a broken croak, probably a little hard to understand, but he had to ask. “We’ve fought each other and…”

“This changes things. You did not deserve that. No one does. And while we have fought before, I will not use that after all that has been done. I will protect you.” Glauca tilted his head to the side slightly, reaching up to stroke his hand over Nyx’s hair. “No disregard who I am. It did not matter to you before.”

It was nearly surreal as the general finished bathing him, encouraging him to push out as much of the semen as he could by pressing down on his belly, as if to knead the muscles out.

“Don’t,” Nyx managed to gasp at the press of his hand. “I’ll-”

“Urination would only help to clean you out more. Just push.”

Somehow, his shame managed to increase as he felt his bladder release into the water, and even that came out cloudy and awful. He started to shake as Glauca helped him sit back up on the edge of the tub again, watching numbly as the tub was drained and refilled for another scrub down. The general worked methodically to get him clean, helping him push and scrub and soap everything up. Nyx’s muscles ached, but he started to lose track of the burning hand prints under the scrub of the cloth. All of his skin felt alive under that attention, helping him feel a little less like a piece of meat.

Once Glauca was satisfied, he bundled Nyx up to his chest again, carrying him over to the bed. He laid him down so gently on it, pulling the blankets up and covering him like he was a child.

“Wait,” Nyx gasped, reaching up dumbly. “I’m so thirsty. Please.”

“I know.” Glauca smoothed a touch over his hair again, coaxing him into slumping back. “I will go get you water and food. Rest in the meantime.”

Fair enough. It was easy to close his eyes, just rest in the softness of the bed. It really was nice and soft, warm and heavy over him. It held him in place, let him settle and just breathe. He couldn’t feel their hands anymore, and though he ached on the inside, he didn’t feel all that fluid anymore. There was probably a lot of damage done, but what could he do about it? All he could focus on doing was just resting. He could do that.

He had no idea how long he was alone, but when he opened his eyes, Glauca was beside him.

“Any sharp pains?”

He shook his head, his eyes flicking to the two bowls the general carried. He could smell food, his stomach twinging in need.

“That’s good. I will give you a day to rest, but I will have to inspect you, to be sure nothing has been too damaged.” The general sighed heavily as he set the bowls on the edge of the bed so he could turn, reaching for a nearby table.

A bowl of water and a bowl of soup. He thought it was soup. It smelled like chicken and it was quite thick, and he was so hungry, so thirsty. He let out a soft sound in the back of his throat as he rolled towards them, careful not to let the bowls tip as he leaned over them. It was so easy to just dip his mouth and chin into the bowl of water, gulping down a bit before shifting over, dragging his tongue through the thick broth of the soup. God, it tasted so good, encouraging him into leaning down more, lapping at it like an animal.

Glauca made a confused sound in the back of his throat, apparently having noticed what Nyx was doing. He fell silent after, just watching, before reaching down, stroking his fingers through Nyx’s hair. It was a strange touch as he ate and drank, accompanied by something even stranger still.

“Good boy,” Glauca rumbled, rubbing the pads of his fingers over Nyx’s scalp. “Good boy.”

Strange, but Nyx didn’t remark on it, so focused on eating and drinking that he didn’t care. He drained the water bowl and licked the soup bowl clean, taking down every drop until his stomach actually felt satisfied. Only then did he settle back, sighing contentedly.

“Messy.” The general reached back to the table, returning with a cloth to wipe Nyx’s face clean with. “Are you more comfortable?”

“Mm.” Nyx turned, pressing his cheek into the pillow under his head. He felt tired, unwilling to talk. He felt better, the taste of something good on his tongue, replacing that bitterness before.

Glauca chuckled, stroking his hair again. “Sleep then. I will check on you later.”

Sure. Sounded fair. Nyx hummed, pretty sure he shouldn’t like that Glauca tucked him in, but he was too tired. Too injured. He would rest, and when he was better, he would find a way back to Insomnia, to the rest of the Glaive. He would just rest for a little while.

_________________

 

It hurt to see Nyx Ulric in that state. He never thought he’d see the Glaive like that, and now that he had seen it, he never wanted to consider it again.

Glauca sighed heavily as he left the room, his stomach twisted. It was part of his advantage to know as much as he could about his enemy, and he knew many of the Glaive by name. He only fought them if strictly necessary, but he’d heard their radio reports, heard them scream each other’s names.

He knew of Nyx Ulric, the energetic, lethal force on the battlefield. His allies called him a hero, and he wielded magic like it had always flowed in his veins. He’d seen the boy slit the throat of a Behemoth without a care, laughing once landing and warping off to kill something else. Nyx Ulric was what he wanted his own soldiers to be. He respected the boy.

To see him so broken and hurt was far more upsetting than he expected.

He could understand capturing a Glaive, maybe roughing them up a bit. But to rape one, to rip him apart and beat him and… And it certainly didn’t help that the Glaive was a transman. That just made it worse.

Glauca took a slow, deep breath to remain level. He’d had no idea that Nyx had been trans, didn’t care to know. They fought each other, that was all. But to see him on the floor, bloodied, smeared with semen, shaking and wild-eyed… His heart ached at the memory. Sympathy for the poor boy had flooded him and while he should have kept walking, he couldn’t allow it. He had to protect the Glaive. No one should have to suffer that way.

Seeing him break even more, hearing his screams and sobs just…His men would pay. He could not abide by rapists in his army. He didn’t care about the circumstances, or what Nyx had done to their ranks. Rape was worse than death in his mind, and he would not allow it to happen again. He couldn’t.

It was just a matter of tracking down the offenders. He doubted they’d give themselves up, but he could find ways to get them. Surely they would brag about it, and all he had to do was trace it back.

Glauca stepped into his own rooms, frowning behind his helmet as he went for one of his knives. How could anyone brag about hurting anyone that way?

Especially Nyx.

He had to pause, hand resting on the hilt of one of his blades. He had only seen the Glaive as powerful, commanding and certain, but to have the man shaking in his arms, clinging to him…it had changed something. Seeing someone so strong break apart was almost terrifying.

And then to see them drinking out of a bowl like a dog was something entirely more pleasant.

It was a good look for Nyx, really. It had made Glauca quite unable to resist stroking him again, praising him. It was a silly thing to do, but the boy looked so soft and sweet, and he had to do something about it. He knew it was an inappropriate thought to have about a rape victim, but he hadn’t been able to stop it.

He really had been planning on propping Nyx up and helping him drink from the bowls, but that had been better. For the both of them, he was sure. Nyx proved he could feed himself and Glauca didn’t have to go through any more effort than necessary. That was beneficial for the both of them, yes. It absolutely was.

Resigning himself that he was a horrible man, he plucked up his knife and slid it into his belt, turning to leave. There was no time to acknowledge how cute the man had looked like that. The man was injured and vulnerable. He was absolutely not allowed to be cute.

Oh who was he kidding? The boy had been absolutely adorable, soft and clean and drinking up what he had been given. Nyx was a very handsome man, and to see him vulnerable was tantalizing, to say the least. It made Glauca want to bundle him up and hold him close and make sure he felt safe and warm. He had a bit of a weakness for cute boys at his feet, and Nyx wasn’t exactly helping that. He just had to remind himself that he had been raped, and was not playing into his kink on purpose. It was an accident, and he had to be responsible, care for the boy. Give the boy what he needed to be comfortable. And warm. And well fed. And compliant and soft and such a good boy.

God, Glauca was so goddamn gay and it was horribly inconvenient.

Telling himself he was a predator and not to be trusted around cute boys, he headed back towards the soldier’s barrack that he had tucked Nyx into. It had been the best option, offering a little privacy for the boy to heal in. Taking him to the infirmary simply hadn’t been a choice, since it didn’t have a door to close.

Speaking of that, why was Nyx’s door open?

A crash rang out from inside, a sharp gasp echoing from it.

“Boy?” Glauca called out, moving forward faster, hand going to the blade on his hip.

“Glauca!” Nyx’s voice, desperate. “Help!”

There was another crash from inside, but it didn’t matter. Glauca broke into a dead sprint, skidding around the corner into the barracks. Nyx was huddled in the corner, eyes wild again as he held a shard of broken bowl like a shiv. He was naked and shaking, staring down the three soldiers in front of him.

“What are you doing in here?” Glauca snarled, startling into the three into turning.

“We heard a Glaive had been captured, sir. Broke Freedman’s neck when they were having a bit of fun. Thought maybe we-”

“I broke his neck!” He ripped the knife from his belt. “How could you possibly think I would condone this?”

“Sir?” The soldiers actually started to sound wary. “We just thought-”

“You will no longer have such wretched thoughts.” With that promise, Glauca lunged forward. They could not move fast enough to get away from him, falling easily under his blade until he had the last of them under his boot, their dying gasps sounding empty and tinny to him. Did he really have such monsters in his army? It was inexcusable, absolutely disgusting that they would even consider doing such things to a fellow human being, regardless of whatever side they fought on.

Soft hiccups startled him back into awareness, looking towards Nyx. The poor boy was curled up, head buried in his arms as he shivered, naked and vulnerable.

Poor, sweet boy.

“It’s okay, you are safe now.” Glauca slid his blade away, kneeling near the boy as to not spook him. “I am sorry I left you alone. I should have known that you were not safe in here. But you are safe with me. When I am with you, it will be okay. I am here now. You are safe.”

“The fuck is wrong with your army?” Nyx hissed, lifting his head to glare at him. “We would never do this!”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I will be making a considerable effort to clean them out of my ranks. I will not abide by rapists. So please, boy. I will take you somewhere better, somewhere that no one would dare try to get into.”

Nyx stared at him for a long time, judging him, before crawling forward, shoving himself into Glauca’s arms like a needy dog. Glauca immediately wrapped his arms around him, giving him a soft squeeze before looking around for the blanket. Couldn’t carry the boy through the hall naked.

Unwilling to let the Glaive go, he leaned over, reaching out for the blanket to drag it over, wrapping it around him quickly. Once he was satisfied with his coverage, he bundled him up, standing with the boy in his arms. He just fit so easily in his arms. It made him want to carry him everywhere.

Keeping the boy tucked against his chest, he left the bloodied room and hurried down the hall. They passed other soldiers on the way, but he ignored them. The most important thing was his boy, in his arms. Nothing else mattered. He just had to get his boy to his room.

Because no soldier would dare go into Glauca’s private rooms. Even before Nyx was there, they knew that it was an act punishable by death. He could keep Nyx there without a worry for an attack. Plus, the door locked very solidly.

Once inside, he moved to his bed, letting Nyx slide onto it. “There,” Glauca sighed, straightening. “You can sleep here.”

“You’re not going to leave me alone again, are you?” Nyx tried to keep the tremor out of his voice, but it was there. It was just enough.

Glauca was a weak, weak man to very cute boys.

“I will stay.” He had a meeting that he was supposed to go to, things he had needed to do, but he couldn’t say no to those pleading eyes, that frightened twinge. “You will not be alone.”

Nyx stared at him for a moment again, then sank back down into the bed, dragging the blanket up over himself and disappearing into the softness of the bed.

Too cute. Glauca couldn’t look away, finding himself a little too pleased with the lump in his bed. He knew it was inappropriate, but it had been far, far too long since he’d had a cute, young thing in his bed.

God, he was so old and so creepy. Inappropriate, deplorable, no better than the rapists that had hurt Nyx so grievously.

He really, really needed a drink.


	2. Check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glauca finally takes the time to see if there are any lasting injuries on Nyx. His touch is a little more appreciated than he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if any of my descriptions are offensive. I know that not all transmen try out when they are on T; some go quite the opposite. This is a delicate topic and I shall do my best to continue to present it as carefully as possible.

He spent much of that first day, fading in and out of sleep. His body ached still, but each time he awoke, he was soothed by the warmth around him, by the softness of the bed. He couldn’t be in danger if he was in such a soft bed. He was safe. He would remain safe.

When the nightmares hit him, they were soothed by a gentle touch in his hair, by rumbling words. It was strange. It was completely unbelievable that it was General Glauca who was caring for him.

At some point, He was coaxed awake, another set of bowls placed on the edge of the bed. It was strange; Glauca seemed to hover once he placed the bowls there, watching Nyx carefully. He didn’t care. He was hungry and thirsty again, and honestly it took such a small amount of effort to actually eat and drink that way. Nyx was more than content to drag himself over, dipping his lips and tongue into the soup and the water. When he did so, when he ate quietly, Glauca seemed to sigh, his hand slipping through Nyx’s hair once more, scratching lightly.

“Good boy,” came the soft whisper, and it was strange. It felt warm, a compliment settling in Nyx’s mind. It was ridiculous. The whole thing was ridiculous.

But Glauca did leave him alone for a day, but when it rolled into the next, he could feel the weight of it.

“I must look at you, boy. I need to see how badly you are hurt.”

Ugh, he didn’t want to. He was warm in the bed and comfortable and he didn’t want to move. He knew it had to be done, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to roll over and he certainly didn’t want to be prodded.

“If you obey and let me inspect you, I have a treat for you.”

The fuck was that supposed to mean? A treat? He wanted to feel angry about it, but a treat? It did sound kind of nice, whatever it would be. He wasn’t some dog to be tempted by treats, but he knew that he needed to be inspected, so might as well submit to it. With a huff, he shoved the blankets off of himself, scowling up at Glauca as he rolled onto his back.

“Good boy,” Glauca hummed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Spread your legs a bit, boy. I will be gentle.”

He was sure. Nyx sighed heavily, spreading his legs as he stared up at the ceiling. He half expected disgust and memory to fill him, but this was different. The entire environment was different, and for some reason, it didn’t make him want to twist away. He could lay still, just waiting.

Glauca was careful, that was for sure. He worked slowly, to make sure he did not startle Nyx, touching lightly along his thighs to not surprise him before spreading his cunt with the utmost care. His touch brushed through Nyx’s folds carefully, a finger dipping inside to feel, testing for pain beyond soreness. He asked questions lowly, to see if there were any twinges, checking for fresh blood. When he could do no more by feel, the general dragged over a small tray, letting Nyx see the speculum he had. When Nyx didn’t cringe, he used that to get a better look inside.

It wasn’t any more uncomfortable than he expected it to be. Glauca was surprisingly knowledgeable, surprisingly gentle and still cooing to him. He had no idea about the treat at the end, but every touch was not really expected. They were almost kind of nice. Almost…

Oh goddammit.

Nyx frowned up at the ceiling, hating himself just a little bit. Ever since he’d started his T shots, everything had been extra sensitive there. Much of his evenings had been spent with a toy and it had been a very, very long time since he’d had anyone touching him. He hadn’t had time to fool around with people. So any kind of touch, even the kind of touch where Glauca was removing the speculum and stroking gently over his inner walls to check for bruising, made him maybe get a little wet. Just a little.

He prayed Glauca didn’t notice. After all that had happened the day or so before, he found it ridiculous that anything like that would happen. He felt like he should be immune to it after being raped, but a gentle touch paired with soft words seemed to do it for him. How horrible. He just had to get through the inspection and he could pretend it didn’t happen.

“Oh.” Glauca’s word was like a sigh, his hand pausing. “I see there is no painful damage, then.”

Nyx huffed, turning his face away. Yeah, he knew. His shots and the past daily pumps had gotten his cock to a good enough size that Glauca could definitely see it stiffening up. Dammit. He didn’t need to be embarrassed about his body responding to a nice touch and-

“Shall I take my hands off you, boy? Or shall I continue?”

Oh. Nyx swallowed hard, closing his eyes. He should really have him turn away, make him stop touching him, but after all of the pain, it would be nice to feel good. And it wasn’t like his attackers had touched him that way. They’d just grabbed and took, but the general was asking, was being careful. Would it be so bad to just let him touch…just a little?

Not sure if he could bring himself to vocalize it, he shuffled his legs a little further apart, swallowing hard. Hopefully it was enough.

“Good boy,” Glauca murmured, his hand sliding up so he could cup his palm over Nyx’s cock, rubbing slowly.

Was he? Saying yes made him good? He didn’t know how that thought process worked, but for some reason, being praised for giving in to receiving pleasure felt nice. It made him sigh softly, relaxing a little as Glauca’s gloved palm stroked over his cock.

He started with broad touches, just rubbing over his entire crotch before shifting back to his fingers, tracing two fingers over the lips of his cunt. He paused there, a sigh heaving at Glauca.

“May I, boy?”

May he what? Oh. Nyx huffed, rolling his hips downwards. He trusted that Glauca’s fingers would feel much different than all those cocks. He could trust in that.

Taking that as an affirmative, Glauca’s fingers slid in, stroking gently inside of him, his thumb brushing against Nyx’s cock from time to time, the barest of brushes making him whine. It felt very different, felt good, carefully measured and acted upon.

How absolutely ridiculous was all of this? Nyx had become a prisoner of war, was raped, and now had the grand General Glauca caring for him, and now was even jerking him off? How the fuck did his life get to that point? It felt good at the moment, but he couldn’t help but be out of his mind with confusion.

His life had never really made sense.

Nyx let out a sharp huff, back arching up off of the bed when Glauca curled his fingers upwards, rubbing up against his gspot. Felt good. Good to know that the rape hadn’t damaged anything that made him feel good.

“There’s a good boy,” Glauca whispered, sounding almost breathless as his other hand pressed over Nyx’s belly, pressing down so the upward force of his fingers was intensified. “You can be as vocal as you want, boy.”

Was he getting off on touching him like that? Even just hearing him? It was a strange possibility, and Nyx had to consider it. If the general found touching a trans man disgusting even in the slightest, he wouldn’t have offered to jerk him off.

Which he was doing really well.

Nyx let out a louder whine, choking it off into an outright moan when Glauca’s hand moved faster. He had always been so lucky in the terms of being a transman in that the shots usually dried out cunts and made them brittle, fragile. He’d always been a very wet man, producing way more slick than had been convenient before the shots, so now, he’d leveled out pretty well. Not too much; just enough to keep his cunt healthy and soft.

Unless of course there was a general with ridiculously strong fingers rubbing at his gspot like there was no tomorrow. Then he got a bit wetter than normal.

Plus, that didn’t help with his vocalizations. It took him a moment to realize he was moaning on every breath, letting out soft ‘oh’s and whimpers on every exhale. Glauca knew what he was doing with his hands, going right past the obvious route of his cock and going for the internal, which really, was so much better. It was making him hot all over, slick and sweat and made it hard to sit still. He had to paw at the blankets a bit, arching up and sobbing softly, head lolling to the side a bit. It wasn’t just being jerked off. It felt like he was being consumed, that pleasure relentless on his insides, strong and steady, and he just knew Glauca was watching him. He could feel the general’s eyes on him, and if he could shut up for two seconds, he could even hear the general breathing a bit harder. How was it so hard to breathe?

“Speak for me, boy,” the general growled out, jerking his fingers up hard, hard, hard.

“Oh fuck!” Nyx choked out, slapping a hand down to grab at Glauca’s wrist, hanging on to the hand that pressed so steadily over his belly. “Oh god, oh fuck-” He choked, curling up a bit as it built so strong in him, so hot and fast, filling him to the brim and taking everything from him.

And finally, his orgasm hit, making him toss his head back and wail, his vision whiting out a bit as he could only focus on those damn fingers. He was worked through his orgasm, steady through it until he slumped back in a whine, shivering.

“Good, beautiful boy,” Glauca shuddered out, his voice a shake as he slowly pulled his fingers out of him. “Ah, wet boy.”

Hella. Nyx snorted faintly, glancing down to see the general admiring the clear fluids smeared over his two fingers. It was a bit of a struggle, but Nyx managed to shift, rolling towards him just enough so he could catch Glauca’s wrist. The general twitched in surprise, watching as he let Nyx pull it closer. But Nyx wasn’t so out of it as to not hear the surprised huff the general let slip as he wrapped his lips around Glauca’s fingers, sucking off his own slick.

“Playful,” the general mused softly, just watching until Nyx let his fingers slide free. “Come now, boy, roll over so I can inspect your ass next.”

Oh whoops. He’d let himself go so hard for the front, was sure he’d feel a little ache as he lay on his front. Oh well. Might as well.

Nyx grunted as he flopped over onto his front, spreading his legs again for the general. He waited to feel hands on his ass, but instead, the hands slid over his hips, gripping tight before lifting upwards sharply. The movement made Nyx yelp, surprised at the strength and suddenness of the movement, but he was compliant as the general seemed to fold him, tucking his legs under him so he was curled more fetal on the bed, his face pressed against the pillows. Which, after some thought, actually made a bit more sense than just laying on his front, but Nyx’s thoughts weren’t exactly all there, so he had to excuse himself for that.

“Better,” Glauca hummed, patting a hand against Nyx’s back before leaning away. Only a moment later, Nyx could hear the snap of a glove being pulled on. “Before, did you enjoy attention to your ass, boy?”

Oh. He cleared his throat, shaking his head dumbly.

“Ah. Well, I assure you, this will not be uncomfortable.” He continued to be so careful, spreading his cheeks so he could pour some lube on his ass. It was cold, a bit of a shock, but it was nice. It felt better than the faint, burning ache he felt there. It even felt a little nice when Glauca started to slide his fingers into him, taking some of that lube with it, pushing it inside so he could test and feel like before.

Only this time, Glauca cupped his free hand over Nyx’s cock again, just holding gently as he continued to stroke and feel inside of him.

Oh.

“You can grind if you like, boy.”

Well. Thank you.

Nyx closed his eyes, nuzzling into the blankets as he rolled his hips a little. His cock was still too sensitive, but that tingle felt really good when paired with the gentle touch in his ass. He couldn’t feel arousal building, but it was warm, soothing in his belly and it helped him melt into the bed a bit, just submit and feel what Glauca was giving.

“No pain, boy?”

Nyx managed a hum, shaking his head vaguely.

“Too tired to speak now? Lazy boy.” Glauca felt around a bit, chuckling when Nyx hummed again. “I feel no tears, and since you have no responded, I am going to assume that you are healthy. I will have to check your vision to see if you have any grievous brain damage. You feel no intense nausea? No dizziness?”

Too many questions. He felt warm and loose and all he really wanted to do was nap.

Glauca chuckled, sliding his hand away so he could draw the glove off, tossing it aside. His hands returned, kneading up Nyx’s back, feeling for any strange lumps, pressing lightly on bruises, checking one very inch. He finally rolled him over, feeling over his front. It was nice, warm pressure that helped soothe some of the ache. There were very few twinges that caused alarm, so he just sighed and closed his eyes, just…breathing.

There was a moment’s pause before Glauca’s fingers slid through Nyx’s hair, kneading gently, soothing. It was completely unnecessary, but it felt good. Soothing. Full and warm and nice.

“If you fall asleep, you can’t have your treat, boy.”

But he was so relaxed. Half sunk into a soft bed, the heat in his belly still simmering, everything worked out and pressed into compliance. It was strange. He felt strange. He felt good.

Glauca hummed, stroking his touch down the side of his head, along his neck, to settle over his beating heart. He just settled there, just touching him, doing nothing more.

“Sleep then. I will wake you later.”

His touches drew away, but Nyx still felt himself getting tucked away into bed under the blankets, feeling surprisingly warm and safe in the den of his enemy.

++++++++

His heart would not stop pounding.

He had to turn away, had to breathe deep and press a hand over his chest, feeling how his heart fluttered away in his chest. He was too damn old to be getting that excited over touching someone else, but he couldn’t help it. Nyx Ulric was just…

Perfect.

He breathed out slowly, pushing out more air than he had in his lungs to try and level himself out. It was a little ridiculous how cute the damn Glaive was, and he just couldn’t handle it. He thought he was being creepy by inspecting Nyx, by even feeling him out for injuries.

But then he’d felt that wetness. He wasn’t so ignorant as to not notice the boy’s cute cock stiffening up at his touch, and he had known better. He knew he should have remained silent, but he couldn’t help himself. He needed to mention it, needed to try.

And oh, he was so glad he tried.

That moment was going to stick with Glauca for far longer than he should let it, but he couldn’t help it. Seeing that flush on the boy’s cheeks, seeing him shiver, his eyes flutter as he touched him…it was like handling a bird, delicate and careful, testing and reading for some kind of panic. And god, Glauca wanted to be so careful, not cause offence. He had never thought he’d have a transman in his bed, and he knew the wrong touch or the wrong term could make Nyx upset. But oh gods, Nyx had been so receptive and needy, taking every little bit he gave…

Glauca forced himself to stand, walking away from the bed as he rested his hands on top of his helmet, pacing a little. Nyx was so beautiful, wriggling and moaning at every touch, taking in all of it, losing himself in Glauca’s touch and just…

God, what a soft, sweet, cute boy. He was losing his mind a little bit, and he just…couldn’t handle it. Glauca had always wanted a sweet boy in his bed, at his feet, and Nyx just fit all of that. He was gorgeous, willful, strong, but compliant. He could see the light twinge in his eyes when he told him he was good. He had honestly expected a bit of pride to come through, to make him protest being called boy entirely, but no. Nyx took it, even looked curious about it.

Precious boy. 

Glauca turned back, letting himself look at the shape in his bed. That sweet young thing, so fragile, so strong, so handsome and sweet and vulnerable…

And that boy had sucked his fluids off of his fingers like he did it all the time, like…like he might have wanted to play with Glauca. Ah, if he could have that boy in his lap, needy and whining for his attention all the time…

He could not resist reaching down to squeeze his cock through his bodysuit, shivering in delicious delight at the thought. Naked, soft boy with his cock so hard for him, nuzzling and begging for Glauca to fill him up. The whole time he’d been looking at him, looking at that cock and that ass he had the temptation to feel with lips and tongue, to lick away any discomfort and have that boy sobbing and grinding on his face.

He was so fucked. He was so goddamn fucked and so goddamn gay and that boy was too cute.

And he was too goddamn old.

Glauca sighed heavily, shuffling over to his desk so he could sit heavily, letting his hand continue to rub lightly over the shape of his cock. He could jerk off, relieve some of the ache, but it would be empty. He would much rather have Nyx’s eyes on him, let him see how hard he made him, maybe even let that pink mouth take in his cock and suckle on him.

He really needed to track down the rapists in his army, but he didn’t want to leave Nyx alone. Not yet. The boy was still weak, still needed to know that he could trust in the safety that he had promised. He was vulnerable, soft, needy…

Goddammit. As much as he wanted to slide into that bed with that sweet boy and hold him tight, he had to remain strong. He was a general, a feared warrior and Nyx had been his enemy for a long time. He had to remember that. While they were getting along now, they had to be careful. He had to be careful.

But god, he wanted that boy so badly. He’d seen his fair share of sweet things, but never had he wanted someone so much. It was a little shocking, but he was an adult. He would get over it.

Sighing heavily, he turned in his seat to look back at the bed.

Nyx was staring at him.

Glauca twitched slightly in surprise, staring back at those soft blue eyes. What a sweet face. Smiling a little behind his helmet, he shifted a bit more to face him better.

“I thought you were tired, boy.”

Nyx blinked slowly, his shoulder jerking up sharply in a shrug. Too cute.

“Then do you want your treat after all?” Glauca patted his hand on his knee lightly. “Come on over then. You need to get out of that bed sometime.”

Nyx’s brow furrowed for a moment before he sighed, shoving the blankets off of himself. He hesitated for a moment, looking down at his naked body. No matter what made him pause in the first place, he still sat up, flinching slightly as he placed his feet on the floor. Letting out a slow breath, Nyx hoisted himself up to his feet, wavering for a moment.

Glauca could see the knees shake slightly, and he was up and out of his chair before his legs started to collapse. With a lunge, he was in front of Nyx again, catching the boy and keeping him from falling to the ground.

“Easy there, my boy,” Glauca murmured, looking down at him. “Perhaps its best if you stay off of your feet.”

It took a moment, but he started to feel it. The shiver. Nyx was shaking slightly, his hands grabbing weakly at Glauca as he looked up at him. There was awe there, surprise and respect and maybe a little bit of fear, but nothing too bad. Shock at his speed, surely.

“I’ve got you, boy. I promise you.” He couldn’t resist cupping Nyx’s cheek, his thumb brushing softly over his skin. “I won’t let you fall.”

Nyx let out a sharp gasp, eyes closing tight as a hand snapped up, pressing over Glauca’s holding his hand tight there. He was shaking even more, nails scraping at his armor. The gasps kept coming, almost heaving.

“Shh, boy. You’re okay.” Glauca turned the two of them so he could sit on the edge of the bed. Once he was settled, he hooked his arm behind Nyx’s knees, drawing him in, bundling him up in his lap so he could cradle him completely. “I will take care of you.”

Nyx cried out softly, a strange wail. It was fear, he felt it was, but the boy only curled closer, nosing against Glauca’s shoulder harder.

“Ah, sweet boy,” Glauca breathed, sliding a hand up into Nyx’s hair, just bracing him as he turned, pressing his helmet against the side of the boy’s head, nuzzling back. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He started to rock them slightly, unable to resist. He was so perfect. So damn perfect.

He kept making those sounds, gasps and soft cries, like a scared deer. He held on so tight, shaking so hard he felt like he might rattle apart. It broke Glauca’s heart a bit to feel it, but he was there. He would hold on to Nyx as long as he would let him.

“Come on now, you’re okay.”

Nyx jerked suddenly, shoving up and nuzzling hard against the side of his neck, clawing at his shoulder so he could get as close as possible. It startled Glauca a bit, made him huff, but he just adjusted his grip, still rocking them.

“I won’t let go of you, boy. I swear it.”


	3. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Nyx and Glauca have some treats for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

Why did he need to hear that?

He felt strange. It was all strange. He felt scared and cold and he didn’t like it.

But when Glauca held him…

Shuddering, he picked at the blankets, staring at the back of Glauca’s helmet. Strange man. Ruthless, feared, brutal general. Also good at cuddling and fingering pussy.

Nyx groaned, turning and shoving his face into the pillow. What the hell was he doing there? He should be trying to find his clothes and getting out of there, but he just…couldn’t. He liked laying in that bed, and he liked-

“Are you alright, boy?”

That. He liked that. He liked being called boy. It sent a tingle up his spine and made him want to curl up, be quiet and meek. It was stupid. He was stupid.

But he lifted his head, peering out at the general. He’d been working quietly at his desk for a bit, leaving Nyx alone in his bed. He didn’t like that. Every so often, he could feel the throb of a handprint on his body, and he didn’t want to feel it.

“Do you need me, boy?” Glauca set down his pen, starting to rise from his chair.

Oh geez. So ready to come to him, so ready to comfort him. But he’d already kept him from so much work. But Nyx wanted to be near him, so he wouldn’t feel the throb of all those hands on him again.

One way to solve it.

Huffing, Nyx slid to the edge of the bed. He knew he couldn’t walk, but he didn’t just have to walk. Slipping onto the floor, he grabbed a blanket and draped it over his back before starting the long trek forward. On his hands and knees.

“Ah.” The general let out such a shaky sound, settling back in his chair. “Want to sit with me?”

Well, yes. That was the idea. Once Nyx was close enough, he paused to drag the blanket properly around him before settling and leaning heavily against Glauca’s legs. There. He was close, and the general could keep working. It was good for everyone.

“Good boy,” he crooned, lacing his fingers through his hair, stroking slowly. “Such a good boy.”

He was, wasn’t he? He didn’t bother the general from his work when he needed him. It was good to know. He was a good boy.

And the general kept stroking his hair, even as he returned to his work. It felt so nice, that light scratch at his scalp, the soothing touch. It was really nice, something he never thought he’d enjoy. Maybe it helped that the general was doing it.

A faceless, nameless god on the battlefield. He was brutal, sending forces scattering when he appeared on the battlefield. He was devastating, something Nyx had never wanted to fight. And he didn’t have to. He was being cared for by the general, stroked and cooed to like he was never his enemy, like he never would be.

Like the general loved him.

The thought made his breath hitch, his eyes opening. What a peculiar thought to have. He did finger him and stroke him a lot, giving him his full attention when Nyx was sure the general had a lot more important things to do than deal with a rape victim. But he was there all the same.

Whatever it was, it was a hell of a lot more involved than Nyx expected it to be. They had only passed each other by on the battlefield, but they were still enemies. How could something as simple as a mass raping go past that feeling of animosity?

Simple as rape. Hah.

Glauca’s hand lingered in his hair as he worked, kneading and scratching lightly at his scalp. It was like how someone would pet a dog, and Nyx knew it should make him angry. He should be infuriated by being on the floor and petted and called a good boy, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t angry. If anything, he was comforted by it. It reduced his crazy life to simple terms. He didn’t have to worry about fighting, about running off and having to save a country that had long since abandoned his people outside of the wall. Now, all he had to worry about was eating and drinking and resting.

A chance to be lazy, a chance to be…almost decadent.

“Would you like your treat now, boy? I still have it for you.”

Okay, really like a dog. But a treat sounded nice, and he might as well see what it was.

He lifted his head, offering up a faint smile in what he hoped was a good way to say yes. He wasn’t really feeling in the mood to actually talk, and so far, Glauca had worked well enough on nonverbal communication.

Glauca hummed faintly as he drew his hand away, rustling something up on his desk before turning back, lowering a cloth wrapped bundle. He pulled back a few folds before a few small, glistening honey cakes revealed themselves.

Nyx’s eyes widened as he stared at them. The swirl on the end, the puffy center…there was no denying that they were indeed the Galahdian treat, so perfectly crafted. He remembered eagerly spending what few coins he begged from his mother on the cakes, hiding away by the cliffs and stuffing himself full of them. He remembered how they’d made him feel warm and safe when his mother had shown him how to drizzle the perfect amount on honey over the top, to blow on them to get it to spread out evenly.

“Ah…” He turned his eyes up to Glauca, unsure of how to respond. They were…actually quite a treat.

“Someone had a bit of a turn in the kitchen earlier. I asked them to make some. I trust these are done well enough? I assumed that you would like them…something to give you comfort.” He seemed uncertain, if only a little. “Do you like it?”

He was nodding even before he had to think about it, a smile coming to his lips. He had to admit, he was drooling a little at the sight of them. It had been far too long since he’d had any, the call of war making it impossible to take the time so he could bake them. No shops made them, as immigrants from Galahd weren’t exactly welcomed in Insomnia.

“If I may…” Glauca rolled his chair back a bit, then turned, so he was facing Nyx a bit better. It kept him from leaning against his legs, but it also placed Nyx right in between his knees. “Is this okay?”

It wasn’t at all close to any position they had put him in, so yeah. He nodded faintly, more eager for his treat than anything else. Was he just going to be handed one, or-

Glauca set the bundle down before selecting one of the cakes, ripping off a piece and offering it to Nyx.

Oh.

He knew he should have a problem with that, but he really, honestly didn’t. He could just be lazy and eat. He didn’t even have to worry about the feeding himself part. How cool was that?

Humming softly, he leaned in and accepted the bite, pleased that the feeling of comfort and home came back with that first taste. It really had been far too long since he had been able to have any of them, and this…this was perfect. It was going to help him heal mentally, going to help him settle in and get back to being a normal person. If he wanted to be a normal person. It was kind of nice to just sit around and do nothing, to nap and eat and relax. Be petted. Be called-

“Good boy,” Glauca sighed, ripping off another bite for him. “Are you grateful for your treat?”

Nyx hummed, eyes closing a bit as he took another bite. Such sticky sweet honey, eat bite light and fluffy, and yet dense enough that he could really feel it. He could not be more grateful for such a treat, so perfectly tailored to something he would actually get for himself.

The two of them settled that way, with Glauca carefully feeding him little bites of the cakes, rumbling to him and telling him he was a good boy and Nyx relaxing more and more. It eventually got to the point where Nyx was so eager for the taste that he let his lips latch around Glauca’s fingers, sucking off the honey that clung to each digit. Glauca only huffed sharply, watching him, letting him.

Glauca was so kind to him. Taking care of him, making sure he was clean and safe and well fed, reassuring him. Nyx didn’t even want to start to think of how he would have ended up if he hadn’t shown up when he did. What would the soldiers have done to him? Would they have kept using him and passing him around until they were bored? What a horrible fate that would have been. He was so lucky that Glauca was there. So lucky.

Even more lucky that the general seemed to care so much. There had to be an attraction there. No normal, uninterested man could have found a way to jerk off a transman without a sneer. No, he couldn’t have been so into it, cooing to him and praising him even as he fingered him through an orgasm. Glauca had to want him, right? There had to be something there. And Glauca had given him so much, and would probably continue to give him so much.

What a thought.

Nyx opened his eyes again, humming faintly in thought. Glauca had worked out such a wonderful orgasm out of him. Didn’t he…return the favor? Might as well, right?

Just as Glauca slid another bite past his lips, Nyx reached up to press his palm over Glauca’s crotch, slowly, lightly. Just to feel. Just to test him, to see if he was accepting of it.

The general inhaled sharply, body going still, but he didn’t remove his fingers. Nyx just suckled on them, using a bit more tongue than entirely necessary, even as his fingers traced around the shape of his cock, soft but pulling away from that.

“Boy,” Glauca rasped, hand shaking a little. “What are you doing?”

Well, that wasn’t a no. Nyx turned his head a little, letting the fingers slide out of his mouth so he could scoot forward a bit, biting his lip as he considered the thickening shape under his hand. He tried to tell himself that he shouldn’t want to do it, that it would bring up too many memories of the rape, but it didn’t. He tried to bring up those feelings, but none came. This was different. This was on his own will. He wanted to.

“Boy,” Glauca choked again, his breath hitching in his chest when Nyx slid his hand out of the way and leaned the rest of the way in, nuzzling against the shape of his cock. “Please,” he finally gasped, pressing his fingers into Nyx’s hair. “Don’t do this because you think you have to. I won’t have that.”

That was most certainly not a no. Nyx paused, drawing back a bit so he could look up at that faceless helmet.

“Do you want to? Do you want to do this?” His voice was cracked, struggling in his throat.

Nyx nodded, keeping his eyes turned up even when it became impossible to see clearly, pressing his lips around the shape of him.

“Oh,” Glauca let out a soft sound, something that could have been a moan as he slid back, his legs spreading a bit more.

It really made it easier for Nyx to stroke him, pressing his lips tight around the shape of his cock, feeling it get thicker and harder under his attentions. He huffed a hot breath around him, letting the sensation take over him. To be perfectly honest, he’d never actually sucked a cock on his own will. A real cock, not just a silicone one.

Before he’d been captured, before the rape, he hadn’t had much luck on intimacy. He was getting used to his own body, his transition, and he hadn’t yet been bold enough to go after what he was interested in. Nyx was gay, and he always had been, but he thought there was an expectation for a certain anatomy when getting with someone. It had been hard to find a way to flirt with cute guys when he had been so busy fighting, and he’d only really found confidence in talking with women. Women were lovely, sure, but they weren’t what he wanted. All he could do was jerk off to the thought of the many men he was interested in, but he’d never had the pleasure of being with another man. He wanted a strong man on him, in him, pushing him to his breaking point. He’d just played around alone at home, using toys, experimenting with himself. It wasn’t the same.

Things had changed a little after his rape, but he still wanted. He wanted a lot. He wanted to try things and he was in a perfect position to try it. No war to fight. He just had a quiet time to heal and maybe fool around with Glauca. Maybe.

“Do you want my cock, boy? Do you want me to take it out for you?”

Nyx hummed, sitting back a bit so he could turn his head, nuzzling at Glauca’s thigh. He needed him to since he had no idea how to open up the strange armor that the general wore.

He wanted to suck Glauca’s cock. Whether or not it was for thanks, he couldn’t decide. But it didn’t change how much he actually wanted to do it.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

He could hardly breathe.

He couldn’t believe that Nyx was between his knees, nuzzling at him like an eager puppy, wanting to suck him off. He had thought of those things, sure, but he knew they wouldn’t happen. Or, he thought they wouldn’t happen. Nyx was such a cute, soft boy, injured and broken, and he’d been so certain that he needed so much time to heal and recover. He hadn’t even considered that he would show any kind of interest, any sort of reciprocal attraction. Glauca was faceless, intimidating, an enemy. What was he supposed to think about the soldier of his enemy?

His hands shook as he found the slim, flat zipper hidden on his suit, undoing it carefully so he could nudge it aside, fishing out his cock. He’d always wanted a cute boy to suck him off, and he couldn’t believe it was going to happen. The thought alone was enough to make his cock twitch, throb with interest.

Taking himself in hand, he stroked slowly, trying to steady himself as he looked at the compliant boy between his legs. “I have it for you, boy. Is this what you wanted?”

Nyx’s eyes finally opened again, flicking towards his cock. They lingered there for a long time on him, just taking in the sight before facing him. He lifted a hand carefully, hesitating before cupping his palm over the head of his cock, rubbing slowly, using Glauca’s own grip to keep his touch steady. He swirled his palm over him slowly, taking his time before adjusting his hand, curling his fingers around him.

Only then did Glauca move his hand aside, letting the boy stroke him on his own. The slow, deliberate pump sent a delicious shiver down his spine, making him lick his lips behind his helmet. Such a sweet boy, so gentle with him.

When Nyx finally slid in, pressing a breathy kiss to the side of him, he broke a little and moaned, hands tensing on his thighs. His sound startled Nyx into glancing up, his eyes locking on his helmet. He kept his eyes on him as he slid the head of his cock into his mouth, pressing his lips tight around him to suckle softly.

God, what a precious boy. So soft and sweet and warm, so gentle. Glauca wanted to protect him, keep him close and safe, cradle him whenever he could and make him smile. He knew there was something wrong about that, something wrong about wanting to keep a human being to himself, but sometimes people just wanted things, even if they knew they shouldn’t. And gods, he wanted to keep Nyx all to himself.

Nyx hummed softly, his eyes fluttering shut as he started to bob on him, his tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock as he moved. Such a slow slide, testing, new, like he’d never done it before.

That only made it even sweeter.

“Good boy,” Glauca added, moving his hand forward to lace his fingers in Nyx’s hair, kneading at his scalp, doing his best to not push him down any further. No need to make him choke when he was only now learning how to do it. “That feels wonderful.” When those beautiful eyes flickered open to peer up at him, he had to stroke him more insistently. “Good, gorgeous boy.”

That encouragement had Nyx bobbing a little bit faster, slurping and suckling so sweetly. He seemed like he was enjoying it, with a delicate blush on his cheeks, his hands fluttering against Glauca’s thighs, holding himself steady as he did his best. That alone was enough to make the blowjob feel like the best thing ever. It was a struggle to keep his hips from rolling forward, not wanting to choke his boy. Didn’t want to discourage his boy from ever doing it again; he wanted his boy to enjoy everything he did with him, including sucking his cock.

Still…

“Can you take more, boy? Do you want to try?”

Nyx’s bobbing slowed a bit until he huffed, brow furrowing as he pushed down deep, taking his cock as far as he could take it. The force of it made his throat click and gurgle a bit, but he still kept at it, taking as much as he could.

“Is this nice, boy? You like my cock?”

And Nyx hummed loudly, a confirmation.

Oh thank the gods. Glauca sighed out in relief, head lolling back as he just let himself savor the feeling. He wasn’t holding Nyx down, wasn’t forcing him. He was confident the boy would pull away if he wanted to, so he could just enjoy the fact that there was a soft, young boy there giving him that pleasure.

“I’m getting close, boy,” he groaned, his pleasure hitching his voice until he felt Nyx draw back, his cock leaving his mouth entirely. That was enough to make him focus again, looking down.

He wasn’t much a fan of the uncertainty on his boy’s face.

Geezus.

“Too many memories? It’s okay boy, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Glauca leaned forward, reaching down to cup Nyx’s face with both hands, smoothing his thumbs over his cheeks to soothe him. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Do you want to be done? Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Nyx shook his head immediately, biting his lip as he glanced aside. So sweet, so adorable.

“Do you still want to help me come? You can just sit back, let me look at you while I touch myself.” When Nyx shook his head frantically at that, it only caused more confusion. “Do you want me to touch you?” That earned him a nod.

Hm. But what options did that leave? Maybe he could…

His attention dropped to the absolutely lovely curves that made up Nyx’s chest, lightly dusted with hair, nice and firm. He had a beautiful chest, beautiful belly…

“Perhaps you could lay back on the bed, boy, and let me grind against your beautiful chest. Would that be okay?” Even as he asked, he reached down, brushing his gloved palm over Nyx’s collarbone.

“Oh.” Just a small sound, more of an exhale than anything else, and then Nyx was turning his bright, beautiful eyes up to him. “Yes.”

“Up on the bed, then.” Glauca waved to it, rising from his chair slowly. He wanted a good vantage point as Nyx crawled back over to the bed, and goodness, it was beautiful. It was almost like Nyx was eager to lay back on the bed. Such a wonderful thought.

He wandered over slowly, taking in the beauty that was the boy. He had to make a mental note to get Nyx whatever medication he needed. They had some access to what he would need. Maybe he should actually get him to a doctor, make sure he really was okay and to make sure he was getting the dosage of T that he needed.

“I am not here to hurt you, boy. You make any sign of discomfort, I will get off of you. I ask that you trust me, and know that I would never cause you harm.” As he spoke, he moved to the foot of the bed to climb on. Starting from Nyx’s feet, he straddled him, slowly working his way up, to give the boy time to acclimatize to it. He didn’t want to make him panic from unpleasant memories.

But Nyx just shivered, watching him move up his body. He didn’t make a sound otherwise, just waiting for Glauca to settle into position over his chest. And when he did, Nyx let out a low sound, low in his throat and just looked up at Glauca with warm, glazed eyes.

“You like this, don’t you boy? You like me being over you, controlling you, taking care of you…” What a delicious thought. It was one that he hoped to entertain further, to see just how needy the boy was for his attentions. “It’s like you want me to own you, boy.”

Nyx let out a soft, shuddering moan, his eyes flicking down to watch as Glauca rolled his hips downwards, letting his spit-slick cock rub between his pecs. He even went so far as to reach up, pushing at his chest to press a bit more of a cleavage around his cock.

“Taking the time to learn your pleasures, your needs, and provide them for you…” Glauca shivered, thrusting steadily over Nyx’s chest, feeling his release start to build once more. “Would you like that, boy? You’d never have to worry about anything ever again. I would give you everything and more. All I ask is you give me your trust.”

He whimpered, head flopping back against the pillows, just…submitting.

“Gods, boy,” Glauca gasped, leaning forward to brace himself on the headboard. “I want to be inside you so badly, but I don’t want to hurt you. I want to feel you clench around my cock, feel how wet you are…I want…”

“It’d be different with you,” Nyx choked, his voice barely above a whisper. “I know you’d make me feel good. I…I trust you.”

Glauca sobbed, hips jerking forward as he came, his cock twitching hard against Nyx’s chest as he spilled his seed over his throat. He rode out the pleasure for as long as it simmered in his veins, waiting before leaning away, flopping onto the bed. It was good. It was better than good.

When Nyx shifted closer, it was even better.

Remembering himself, Glauca reached up, reaching blindly until he felt the boy nuzzle into his palm. Such a sweet boy.

“Are you doing okay, boy? I didn’t overwhelm you at all?”

Nyx hummed softly, just nuzzling closer until he was half draped over him, his arm hooking around Glauca’s neck in a partial embrace.

“Affectionate boy,” Glauca cooed, opening his eyes so he could actually see how sweet he was being. It was an absolute treat to see Nyx pressed so close to him, flushed and smeared with semen. He looked…

Happy.

“Are you content, boy? Would you allow me to pleasure you too?” When Nyx hummed and opened his eyes a bit, Glauca had to continue. “Just hold you close like this, rub your cock so nice and slow, draw you out until you need my fingers in you? Would you like that, boy?”

“Yes,” he breathed, such a soft sound, almost like it wasn’t even there. “Please.”

“Good boy.” It was more a choke than a word, so far gone that he almost numbly reached down, cupping his hand between Nyx’s legs to rub slowly. It was like a sudden stutter, Nyx’s hips moving forward, grinding against him, so soft and cute with the firm brush of his hard cock pressing into his palm. “You’re so gorgeous, boy. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

“Thank you, sir,” Nyx whimpered, nuzzling in against his neck like he meant to hide his face. Really not a good time to hide his face.

“Call me that again,” came his rumble before he could even think to respond properly. But that was what he wanted. He needed to hear it again. It was something different from respect, that was for sure.

He whined, weak and shaking as he tried to burrow deeper, as if he could join with Glauca. “S-Sir.” Such a broken, shy sound, so uncertain and tentative. It was gorgeous in its shyness, and even more so in the power it took him to actually say it.

“Good boy. Good, good boy!” His helmet did not let in enough air for how hard he was breathing in excitement. He really needed to calm down, to take it slow, but he couldn’t help it. He had to roll the two of them, letting his body settle lightly over Nyx. He didn’t pin him, but he did let his weight rest on him ever so slightly. He kept his hand rubbing at his cock to try and ease whatever stress he might feel, watching his face carefully.

There was a faint flicker across Nyx’s features, his brow furrowing for just a moment. Immediately, Glauca jerked back, starting to slide off before Nyx’s hands clamped on his shoulders, keeping him still. 

“If I’ve made you uncomfortable…”

“No. Stay.” He swallowed hard, eyes closing as he focused on something inside, something internal. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? I do not want to stress you, boy. I can just-”

“Please don’t stop. I’m so close.” Still such a desperate note to his voice, still so pleading…

“Alright, boy. Just relax. I’ve got you.” And he was never going to let go. Not ever. Not when he could stroke his cock and watch as Nyx shivered and arched under him, his orgasm building until he came with a shout, his body stiff and shaking as he rattled through it.

Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

“I’ve got you, boy. No one will ever hurt you again.” He had to lean down, pressing his helmet to Nyx’s brow, the closest he could come to a kiss. “You will always be my good boy.”

He would make sure of it.


End file.
